Moving On
by JoBelle
Summary: Lucky and Liz on the night Elizabeth decides it's time to move on from that valentinesday night in the park. This was written in July 1998, long before anyone knew that it was the photographer guy who'd raped Elizabeth and was set in the future from that


Moving On  
by JoBelle  
jodie@dawsonscreek.zzn.com  
  
Disclaimer: Lucky, Elizabeth and any1 else from General Hospital I may have used in here aren't mine! They're the product of the writing team over at GH and the big shots over at ABC so therefore they're not mine although if they'd like me to come write Lucky & Elizabeth scenes I'd be more than happy to!!!! *S*   
  
  
  
Elizabeth Webber ran down the boards that made up the Port Charles pier heedless of the storm blowing around her. The tears streaming down her face masked by the rain. She ran aimlessly but quickly through the pouring rain just wanting to get away. Get away from it all. The courtroom, the trial, everything! But especially the memories of that night that continued to haunt her. The terror when the hands grabbed her from behind, the brutality with which she was thrown to the ground and then the savageness with which she was treated ran through her head like a bad nightmare she couldn't escape or wake up from.  
  
She ran for what seemed like hours in the rain and without realizing it found herself on the street leading to Lucky's house. Walking up the drive she realized it hadn't stopped raining since she had started running and her shoes were sloshing water all over the place. She shrugged and knocked on the door knowing Lucky wouldn't care.   
  
Lucky looked up in surprise from the silent movie he was watching upon hearing a knock on the front door. Grabbing up the remote and hitting the pause button he got off of the couch and walked over to the front door. Glancing through the peephole he was surprised to see the drenched figure of Elizabeth Webber.   
  
Pulling open the door he hurriedly ushered her inside.   
" Elizabeth? Where have you been? You're soaked!"   
Elizabeth just shrugged her shoulders keeping her eyes downcast. "Walking I guess."   
Lucky looked her up and down and decided they could continue this conversation later after he had gotten her some dry clothes.   
"C'mon you can't stay in those." He said reaching out a hand towards her. She grasped it and followed him up the stairs to his bedroom.   
  
Reaching into his closet he pulled out a plaid flannel shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants and handed them to her.   
"I know it might not be an exact fit but it's the best I can do for now." he told her with a smile. She took it and gave him a halfhearted smile that was mainly for his benefit, before turning around and heading for the bathroom to go change.   
  
When she exited it a few minutes later with her hair brushed out and the shirt on she had regained some semblance of normalcy. Sometimes she wonders if that's all she'll ever have. Just a façade she puts up for the world while inside she was always to gonna be that same scared helpless girl on the bench.   
  
She walked into the living room and found him seated on the same couch they'd sat on and watched TV together what seemed like a zillion times. He turned at her arrival and flashed that heart melting smile of his, the one that made his sky blue eyes crinkle and his dirty blond locks fall into them. She flapped the sleeves at him by way of greeting and he laughed seeing how they came all the way down over her hands.   
  
She sat next to him on the couch in silence for a few minutes.   
"Sarah got engaged." She said breaking the quiet. He looked up in surprise. "To who?" Elizabeth shrugged.   
" Some guy she met while visiting Mom and Dad. She just called this evening to let Gram and me know." Lucky raised his eyebrows at her.   
" And this is what prompted the desperate dash over here in the middle of a thunderstorm?" He asked her with a smile.   
  
Elizabeth couldn't help but grin back at him then she remembered what had incited the run over and the smile faded.   
" Well partly." She began. "It's just that…I just wanna feel normal again Lucky! It's been over two years and I still wake up screaming with the nightmares. I still wake up in the middle of the night swearing I can feel his hand over my face, his breath on my ear as he whispers not a word…" She broke off with a sob. He looked at her like his heart was breaking for a few moments before pulling her into his arms, stroking her hair softly.  
  
Lucky wrapped his arms tighter around her and drawing her closer, running gentle hands up and down her back, whispering soothing words of comfort in her ear promising her it would all be all right.  
  
Finally Elizabeth stopped sobbing and drew back wiping her eyes.   
"You must think I'm such a wuss for the amount of crying I do." She told him with a half smile.   
  
Lucky smiled down at her and reached out to catch a tear that had fallen on her cheek.   
"Never. You're the least wuss like person I know." He told her with a little half smile of his own.   
" Wow. What's that say for the people you hang out with then?" She asked with a smile tucking her hair self-consciously behind her ears. He smiled at her a far off look in his eyes. She looked up and caught sight of his expression, noticing for the first time the tear tracks that streaked his own face.  
  
He was blaming himself, for not getting to her earlier that night, again she realized and waves of anger suddenly gripped her. Anger at the man who had done this her. Who had taken away her trust of the world and who now had the most caring sensitive and sweet guy she knew drowning in self-recrimination.  
  
Looking up at him, his blue eyes so full of anger at that animal, at himself, at the world for doing this to her, that bastard's hold on her life began to diminish. She would no longer let him hurt her. He would no longer have control over her thoughts and actions. She would take that power from him like he had taken her power away from her for so long.  
  
" Lucky cut it out." She told him. He jumped and stepped back quickly.   
" I...I'm sorry." He stammered dropping his arms. She rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't mean that." She told him stepping forward and back into his arms wrapping her own around his waist. " I mean stop blaming yourself! It was no one's but the rapists fault and he is going to go to jail for a very long while." She told him with more confidence in her voice than he'd heard since the trial began.   
  
He smiled at her. " If I didn't know better I'd swear I'd heard those exact same words somewhere before." He told her with a grin. She smiled.   
" Well maybe that's because I heard them from a really smart guy when I was feeling down a while ago." She said resting her head on his chest right above his heart and he dropped his chin on her head inhaling her sweet scent. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours just listening to the other breathe.  



End file.
